Hinata's Party
by Sydsas
Summary: Naruto X Hinata story.
1. Christmas Party

It was eight o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. Naruto woke up and got ready for work. He put on his normal outfit then went outside. Lee and Kiba were at his door. _"Good morning."_ Kiba said. _"Morning."_ Naruto said. They started to walk along the snow covered sidewalk. _"Hey guys, guess what."_ Lee said. _"What?"_ Naruto and Kiba said at the same time. _"Hinata's throwing a party and we're invited."_

"_Cool."_ They both said. _"Wanna come?"_

"_Sure."_ They both said. _"When is it?"_ Naruto asked. _"Two days."_

"_Oh, so it's a Christmas party?"_ Kiba asked. Lee nodded. _"Cool. It should be a lot of fun then."_ Naruto said. Lee nodded again. _"Can't wait."_ Kiba said. _"Neither can I."_

"_Well..."_ Naruto started to say as he bent down to pick up some snow and turned it into a ball. _"I can."_ Naruto started to toss the snowball up and down in his hand. The other two watched it go up and down. Then Naruto threw the snowball at Lee. _"Hey!"_ Kiba and Naruto laughed at Lee. Lee picked up enough snow to make two snowballs and threw them at the guys. All three of them had a snowball fight as they walked to work. They worked at a Ramen Shop. Kiba and Naruto were cooks and Lee was a waiter. The guys were in front of the Ramen Shop, Naruto was laughing in victory. _"Ha-ha. I won again."_

"_All bow down to The Almighty Naruto!"_ Kiba said. Kiba and Lee bowed down to Naruto. _"Thank you, thank you."_ He said and bowed to the guys. _"Okay guys, time to get to work."_ Lee said. _"Yes sir, Mr. Killjoy."_ Kiba said and saluted Lee. The guys laughed then went inside the Ramen Shop. They went to the Employee Lounge and put on their uniforms. _"Man, oh man. I can't wait for that Christmas Party."_ Lee said while putting on his uniform. _"Dude, it's only one day away. I'm sure you can wait."_ Naruto said. Lee stuck his tongue out at Naruto. Naruto stuck his tongue out too. _"C'mon guys, we got work to do."_ Kiba said and left the room. The guys followed. They went to there posts and began to work. _"That'll be forty-seven dollars and sixty-eight cents, Ma'am."_ Lee said to the woman who just got done eating some ramen. She handed him a fifty dollar bill. _"Keep the change."_

"_Thank you."_

"_You're welcome."_

"_Later and have a Merry Christmas."_ Lee said as the woman walked away. _"You too."_ Lee went to the kitchen. _"Ah, how I love Christmas time."_ Lee said. _"Yeah, it's the greatest time of the year."_ Naruto said. _"Yep."_

"_Hey, remember that snowman we built last year?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Man that was fun."_

"_We should do it again this year."_

"_Yeah, we should."_

"_Hey guys, get back to work, you can make Christmas plans all you want at break time."_ Kiba said while making soup. _"Yes sir, Mr. Killjoy."_ Lee said and saluted Kiba, mocking him from when Kiba had done it to him earlier. Naruto laughed and Kiba rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. _"He's right; we should get back to work."_ Naruto said. They worked for a little while then took a break in front of the Ramen Shop. While Lee was looking at the clouds thinking of Sakura, the guys saw her and Hinata walking up to them. _"Hi, Lee."_ Sakura said in a very cheerful voice. Lee came back to earth when he heard her. _"Sakura!"_ He said then gave her a really big hug. _"Lee...Can't breath...Need air."_ Lee let go. _"Sorry. Just happy to see you."_ He said with a big smile on his face. Sakura also smiled. _"Hi, Hinata."_ Naruto said. _"Hi."_ She said quietly. _"What're you two doin' here?"_ Kiba asked. _"We came to visit and get a bite to eat."_ Sakura answered. _"Awe. You came to visit me."_ Lee said then gave Sakura another hug. She laughed. Kiba's watch started to beep, he looked at it. _"Looks like break time's over. Back to work guys."_ He said and pointed his thumb toward the shop. Lee stopped hugging Sakura. She frowned. _"Don't worry sweetie. We can hang out after work."_

"_Nope. Hinata and I have a lot of work to do for the party."_ Lee frowned. _"Sakura, I'll do half the work today and you can help me finish it tomorrow."_

"_But-"_ Sakura started to say. _"No 'but's. Just hang out with Lee when he gets off from work."_

"_But-"_

"_You heard the woman, Sakura, no 'but's."_ Lee said. _"Okay, Lee and I will hang out once he's done with work."_ Sakura said, laughing a little bit. Lee smiled and gave Sakura a big hug. _"Yay."_ Kiba rolled his eyes with a smile on his face then grabbed the back of Lee's shirt. _"C'mon, Lover Boy, let's get back to work."_ He said and started to drag him off. The others laughed. _"I'll go get a table for us."_ Sakura said and walked into the shop. _"'Kay."_ Hinata said. Naruto walked toward Hinata. _"That was pretty nice of you."_

"_What'd I do that was so nice?"_

"_You told Sakura to hang out with Lee instead of helping you."_

"_Oh. Yeah, I guess that was kinda nice."_ Hinata said in a shy way while using her left hand to curve her hair behind her ear. Naruto and Hinata turned toward the store when they heard a big crashing noise. _"What the-"_ They both said. Lee ran back outside. _"Naruto, you gotta help me. One of the other chefs knocked over the soup and started a fire in the kitchen."_ He said, panting a little bit. All three of them heard a girly scream, and then saw Kiba run from their right to their left on the inside of the shop. He was covered in lobsters. _"And also knocked over the lobsters too, apparently."_ Naruto said. Lee ran back inside to try to help Kiba. _"Kiba, stay still!"_ Naruto and Hinata heard him yell. After that, they heard another girly scream and then saw a lobster run from their left to their right inside the shop. _"Uh...I gotta go. Later."_ Naruto said and ran inside the shop. Hinata was thinking about where Sakura went. Then she saw her running out of the shop. _"Is everybody okay in there?"_ Hinata asked. _"Yes as far as I know."_ Sakura answered. They heard screaming. _"We better go..."_ Sakura started. They heard a big bang and more screaming. _"Get the fire extinguisher!"_ Somebody yelled. _"Now."_ She finished. _"Yeah..."_ Hinata said. They ran from the shop and to Hinata's place.

* * *

The next day, Sakura and Hinata were getting Hinata's place ready for the party. They heard a knock at the door. _"I'll get it."_ Sakura said walking to the door. She looked out the eye hole. _"It's her."_

"_Okay. Get your silly string ready."_ Both of the girls had a can of silly string. They had planned to silly string their friend when she got there. They hid the cans behind their backs. Sakura opened the door. It was Ino at the door. _"Hi guys."_

"_Hi."_ Sakura and Hinata said at the same time. They let Ino come in. Sakura shut the door. _"Hey, did you guys hear about what happened at the Ramen Shop yesterday?"_ While Ino wasn't looking, the girls pulled out their silly string cans and started to spray it on her. _"Ah!"_ The girls laughed. _"Yeah, 'Ha-ha', it's very funny."_ Ino said sounding a little irritated. She wiped all of the silly string off. _"Okay, let's get to work."_ Ino said while the other two were still laughing. She gave them a 'Stop laughing right now' look. They stopped. _"Okay, what's first?"_ Ino asked. _"Streamers."_ Hinata answered. _"Okay."_ The girls started to put red, green and white streamers everywhere. Upstairs and downstairs. _"Next is the mistletoe."_ Sakura said. _"Let's put it here, above the kitchen door."_ Hinata said. Hinata got a ladder and hung the mistletoe. _"Okay. We still need to put up some decorations and we need food, music, some lights tha-"_ Sakura was saying. Ino covered her mouth. _"Okay. We get it. We still have a lot of work to do."_ For the rest of the day and half the night the girls put up Christmas decorations, lights that changed color and got cool music and enough food for an army. After they were done, Sakura and Ino went home and Hinata went to bed.

* * *

The next day, the guys were at work and talking about the party. _"Yes! It's finally Christmas!"_ Lee cheered. _"Which means it's time for the Christmas party!"_ Kiba cheered. _"Woo hoo!"_ They both cheered. _"Merry Christmas guys. I'll cya at the party."_ Naruto said then left. The guys followed so they could go get ready for the party.

* * *

Later that day, the girls were at Hinata's place, ready for the party. The doorbell rang. _"Okay, are we all ready?"_ Hinata asked. The other two nodded. _"Okay, let's do this."_ She went to the door and opened it and dozens of people came in and started to party. _"Wow! Great party, Hinata!"_ Sakura said. _"Thanks."_ Ino saw a good looking man walk by. _"Excuse me ladies. I'm gonna go get my party on."_ She said then left. The other two saw some good looking guys walk by. _"We'll join you."_ They both said. They danced for a few hours. _"I wonder where Lee is. He said that he was coming but I haven't seen him."_

"_I'm sure he'll be here, Sakura."_ Hinata said. After Hinata said that, the doorbell rang. Hinata answered it. _"Hi, Lee."_

"_Hi, Hinata."_ Hinata looked at Naruto. _"Hi, Naruto."_

"_Hi, Hinata."_

"_Would you guys like to come in?"_

"_Of course."_ They both said. She let them in. _"Hinata?"_ Lee said. Naruto went into the living room and started to dance. Hinata watched him dance. _"Yeah?"_ Hinata said, still watching Naruto dance. _"Where's Sakura?"_

"_She's in the other room."_

"'_Kay, thanks."_ He said then left. Hinata walked over to Naruto. _"May I join?"_

"_Sure."_ The two started to dance with each other. Sakura and Lee were watching them from the other side of the room. _"Ooh. Look at those two. Don't they look cute together?"_ Sakura asked. _"Yeah. They look do pretty cute together..."_ Lee started to say while wrapping his arms around Sakura. _"Like us."_ He finished and smiled at her. _"You're goofy."_ Sakura said then kissed his cheek. Naruto and Hinata stopped dancing to take a breather. _"You're a really good dancer."_ Hinata said. _"Thanks. You are too."_

"_Did you take dance lessons?"_

"_No. It just comes naturally."_

"_Wow...You're talented...I had to take dance lessons."_

"_Yeah, I guess I am kinda talented."_ Naruto flexed his muscles at Hinata. She laughed. _"You're goofy."_

"_Yeah, I've been told that before."_ She laughed again. _"I'm gonna get somthin' to drink."_

"_I'll come with ya."_ They went to the kitchen and got some drinks and then they were going back to the living room but they accidentally tried going through the kitchen door at the same time. _"Sorry. You go first."_

"_No. You go first."_

"_I insist."_ Naruto was about to say something but then he looked up. _"Hey, we're under the mistletoe."_ Hinata looked up. _"I forgot I put that thing here."_ They looked at each other. _"Um..."_ Hinata said as she started to blush. She quickly got her cool back and kissed him on the cheek. Naruto looked at her, stunned. The doorbell rang. _"Um...I better go get that."_ Hinata said then walked away. Sakura and Lee were on the other side of the room still watching Hinata and Naruto. _"Awe. That was cute."_

"_Maybe when they're done we can go under the mistletoe."_ Sakura giggled. _"You're so silly."_ Naruto stood under the mistletoe and rubbed the cheek Hinata had kissed. He smiled. _"She kissed me."_ He said quietly to himself. Hinata answered the door. Kiba was there. _"Hi, Hinata."_

"_Hi, Kiba."_

"_Wow. Looks like a great party."_ Kiba said while looking at the party that was going on behind Hinata. _"Would you like to come in and dance?"_ She asked and pointed her thumb to the party. _"Of course. That's why I'm here."_ He said as he came in. Kiba saw a good looking girl walk by. _"Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go dance."_ He left. Hinata laughed a little bit. Then she started to think about the kiss she had with Naruto. She felt like she needed to tell someone so she went to go look for Ino. She found her talking to a good looking guy. She walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. Ino turned around. _"Ino, can I talk to your for a sec'."_

"_Sure Hinata."_ Ino turned around to face the guy she was talking to. _"We'll have to talk more later, Sweet cheeks."_ She said then winked at him. He smiled, nodded then walked away. Ino turned back to Hinata. _"So, what's up?"_

"_I kissed, Naruto."_

"_On the lips?"_

"_No. The cheek."_

"_Why?"_

"_We were under the mistletoe."_ Hinata smacked herself on the forehead. _"Oh my gosh. I can't believe I did that."_

"_It's a party and you guys were under the mistletoe. So it's perfectly fine to do that."_

"_I should go apologize."_ She turned around so she could go look for Naruto but bumped into him instead. _"Hi. I was just about to come look for you."_ Hinata said in a slightly nervous tone. _"There's no need to say sorry about the kiss."_

"_Oh...You heard that?"_

"_I'm gonna leave you two alone."_ Ino said as she walked away. Hinata was trying to think of something to say. _"Would you like to go out on a date sometime?"_ Hinata was shocked but deep down inside she was cheering. _"Um sure."_ She said trying to keep her cool. _"Um okay. How 'bout tomorrow at eight?"_

"_Sounds great."_

"_Okay. Tomorrow at eight it is."_

"_Okay."_

"_Now that that's settled...wanna dance?"_

"_Sure."_ So they danced until two o'clock in the morning. At that time everybody went home. _"Thanks for coming. Hope you had fun."_ Hinata was saying as the people were walking out of her house. _"Nice party, Hinata."_ Ino said as she walked out with a good looking man. _"Yeah, great party, Hinata."_ Lee said as he and Sakura walked out. _"Yeah! It was awesome!"_ Kiba said as he walked out with three women. Hinata stared at him as he walked away. _'Wow. I never knew that Kiba was quite the ladies man.'_ She thought. _"Cya tomorrow."_ Naruto said as he walked out the door. Hinata smiled and waved at Naruto as he walked away. When everybody left, she closed the door, turned around, and looked at the big mess in her living room. She sighed. _"I can't believe I have to clean this up all by myself."_ There was a knock on the door. She looked through the eyehole then opened it. Sakura and Ino were there. _"Guys? What're you doing here? I thought you were going home."_

"_Well we were."_ Sakura started. _"But we can't let you clean this mess up all by yourself."_ Ino finished. _"Awe. Thanks guys."_

"_No problem."_ They both said. _"Well let's get started."_ It only took two hours because all three of them were cleaning. Once they were done Sakura and Ino left. _"Thanks guys."_ Hinata said as they left. _"No problem."_ Ino said. _"Cya later."_ Sakura said. After they left, she closed the door, took a shower, and went to bed. Dreaming about how much fun she had at the party. And dreaming about what her date with Naruto will be like the next night.


	2. Date

It was eight o'clock on a Monday night. It was time for Naruto and Hinata's date. He was going to take her to a movie and have some dinner. Naruto was asking the guys about what to do and what not to do on his date. _"Pay for everything on the date, complement her on what she's wearing and if she doesn't wanna kiss you at the end of the date then don't try to steal the kiss."_ Lee said. _"Yeah and if you see something that's on their butt tell them it's there don't try to grab it yourself. I learned that the really hard way."_ Kiba said then rubbed his right eye. _"Geez, that girl could pack a punch."_ He said. Naruto nodded and took mental notes. _"Man, I can't believe that I'm going on a date with Hinata. I'm kinda nervous."_ Naruto said. _"There's no need to be nervous. Just calm down. Everything'll be okay."_ Lee said. That helped him a little bit but he was still nervous. While the guys were helping Naruto get ready for the date, the girls were helping Hinata get ready. _"Make him pay for everything on the date."_ Ino said. _"And complement his hair."_ Sakura said. _"And don't kiss him until your third date together."_

"_Yeah. Make him chase you and then when you're on your third date together reward him with a kiss."_ Hinata took mental notes. _"I can't believe I'm going on a date with Naruto. I'm so nervous."_ Hinata said. _"We can't believe you're going on a date with him either but we still support you."_ Ino said. _"Yeah."_ Sakura said. Hinata laughed and felt a little better. After Naruto was done getting ready for their date, he went to go pick up Hinata. He knocked on the door, Sakura answered. _"Hi, Sakura."_

"_Hi, Naruto."_

"_Is Hinata ready?"_

"_Let me go check."_

"'_Kay."_ Sakura closed the door and went to go check on Ino and Hinata. Ino was helping Hinata with her hair. _"Are you guys done yet?"_

"_Almost."_ Ino answered. _"Who was at the door?"_ Hinata asked. _"Naruto."_

"_Oh my gosh! He's here already?"_ Hinata asked as she got up and quickly walked to the window. She saw Naruto waiting at the door. _"Oh my gosh. I can't believe he's here already."_

"_Hinata calm down. Everything'll be okay. Now sit back down so I can finish your hair."_ Ino said. Hinata sat back down and let Ino finish her hair. When she was done, Hinata looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a sparkling purple dress with matching purple short-heel shoes. Her hair was back and she had white earrings. _"Do you think this is a good outfit?"_ Hinata asked. _"Yes."_ Sakura said. _"It's perfect."_ Ino said. Hinata took a deep breath, grabbed her purple purse then went to the door. When Hinata opened the door, Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. She looked so beautiful. He didn't know what to say. _"Hi."_ Naruto didn't say anything. He was so amazed by her beauty that he forgot how to speak. It was as if his brain had just turned off. _"Naruto? Are you okay?"_ Naruto's brain turned back on and he found the words he wanted to say. _"Wow. You look amazing."_

"_Thanks."_ Hinata said, blushing a little bit. _"You look nice too."_ She said, still blushing. Naruto's hair was up like always and he was wearing an orange jacket, a yellow collared shirt, a blue neck tie, orange pants and brown shoes. _"Thanks."_

"_You're welcome."_

"_Ready for our movie?"_ She nodded. Naruto and Hinata walked to the movies. _"So what movie are we gonna watch?"_ Hinata asked. _"Whatever you wanna watch."_ Naruto answered. _"Okay. How 'bout that new funny movie?"_

"_If that's the movie you wanna watch."_ She nodded. After they picked a movie to watch, Naruto bought the tickets then they went to the theater the movie was playing in. Naruto laughed his head off during the whole movie; the other people were very annoyed because he was laughing so loud. _"Man, that was a funny movie."_

"_I thought you would say that because you were laughing so much while watching the movie."_ They both laughed. After that, they went to the Ramen Shop. Naruto ate seventeen bowls of ramen. Hinata didn't even finish her first bowl. _"That was good."_ Naruto said. _'Wow. I never knew Naruto had such a big stomach.'_ Hinata thought. After that they went to the park and played on the swings like they were little kids. _"I love coming here and playing on the swings."_ Hinata said. _"Me too."_ Naruto said. They looked at the stars for a few minutes while swinging on the swings. Then Naruto look at Hinata. _"You look really beautiful in that dress."_

"_Thank you. Your hair looks very nice."_

"_Thanks. Took me an hour to mess with."_ They looked at the stars some more then they played a game of tag. _"Can't catch me."_ Hinata said while running from him. _"Yes I can."_ Naruto said while chasing her. He tagged her. _"Tag! You're it!"_ Hinata chased him and tagged him then stuck her tongue out at him. They were acting like they were little kids. _"Okay. You win."_ Naruto said. They stopped playing tag and sat down on the swings again. _"You're really fun, Naruto."_ Hinata said and started to swing. _"Thanks. You are too."_ Once they were done playing at the park, he took her home. He walked her to her door. _"That was fun."_ Hinata said. _"Glad to know you had fun."_ She smiled at him. He smiled back. _"Wanna do this again some time?"_ He asked. _"Yes."_ She answered and smiled some more. While they were talking Ino and Sakura were watching them through the window. They were trying very hard not to do that really girly scream. _"Wanna hang out tomorrow?"_

"_Sure."_

"'_Kay. I'll cya then."_ Naruto said then he tried to kiss her. She really wanted to kiss him but she remembered what the other two said so she put her purse in front of her face. _"I don't kiss on first dates."_

"_Oh. Sorry."_

"_It's fine."_ Ino and Sakura high-fived each other because Hinata's making Naruto chase her. _"So…I'll cya tomorrow?"_

"_Yep."_ Naruto smiled. _"Okay so I'll cya tomorrow after I get off from work?"_

"_Sounds like a plan."_

"_Okay."_ Naruto said smiling. She smiled back. She gave him a hug. He hugged back. _"Night."_ They both said. After Hinata walked into her house Naruto left so he could go home. Hinata told the girls all about the date. They all did that really girly scream when she was done.


	3. Mission

It was noon and Naruto was about to have lunch with Hinata at the Ramen Shop. When he got there he found Kakashi standing in front of the door reading his Icha-Icha book. _"Ah, Naruto. I've been waiting for you."_ Kakashi said as he put away his book. _"What's up Kakashi?"_

"_Tsunade needs you."_

"_But I have a date with Hi-"_

"_Don't worry. I already told her that you would be busy today. Now c'mon, let's go."_ Naruto didn't really want to go but he had no choice so he and Kakashi went to Tsunade's office. When they got there Naruto saw Shikamaru. And he saw Shizune holding a package. He was wondering why. "_Finally you're here Naruto."_ Tsunade said. _"What do you need me for, Granny Tsunade?"_

"_I need you and Shikamaru to deliver this package."_ Tsunade said as Shizune put the package she had been holding on her desk. Naruto and Shikamaru looked at the package. Naruto walked toward Tsunade's desk. _"What's in it?"_ Naruto asked as he picked up the package. He put it up to his ear and started to shake it. Tsunade snatched it from him. _"Don't do that!"_

"_Sorry. I was just wondering what was in it."_ Naruto said as he backed away from Tsunade. _"You don't need to know what's in it. You just need to deliver it to a near by village."_ Tsunade handed the package to Shikamaru. _"There must be something special about this package if it's gonna take two people to deliver it."_ Shikamaru said. _"It is special. It belonged to a friend of the Third's. His name is Lee Hassaway. Years ago, he gave the Third this package for safe keeping."_

"_Why?"_

"_Some people were after it. Now that he and his family are in a safe place he wants us to deliver it to him."_

"_Who were the people going after it and why?"_

"_The people are known as Kizu and Mizu. They're brothers. Kizu is the oldest and because of that, Mizu does whatever he says. They're after the thing that's in that box because it's very valuable."_

"_How valuable?"_ Naruto asked. _"About a thousand ryou."_

"_Wow. This guy must be rich."_

"_He's not. His ancestors were but along the line they just got poor."_

"_Oh..."_

"_Any more questions?"_

"_Yeah. How long is the trip?"_ Shikamaru asked. _"He lives in a near by village that's just to the north so at least two days."_ Shikamaru sighed. _"We'll do our best to protect the package, Tsunade."_

"_Good. Make sure that nothing happens to that package."_ Tsunade looked at the two with a dead serious face. _"If that anything happens to that package then I will make you two wish that you were never born! Now go!!"_ Naruto and Shikamaru ran out of Tsunade's office as fast as they could. Shikamaru was trying very hard to not drop the package while running in fear. Kakashi starred at Tsunade. _"What __is__ in the package anyway?"_

"_A family heirloom."_

"_What's the family heirloom?"_

"_A Faberge egg."_

"_A Faberge egg?"_ Kakashi laughed. _"When Naruto finds that out, he's not gonna be happy."_

"_He's not going to find out."_ Kakashi gave Tsunade a look. _"Are you serious?"_

"_He won't find out because he won't open up the package."_

"_And again: Are you serious?"_

"_He wouldn't dare open up that package."_ Kakashi laughed. _"Tsunade you know how Naruto is."_ Tsunade growled silently. She did know that Naruto would do his best to try and see what was in the package, she just didn't want to admit it. While Tsunade and Kakashi were talking about if Naruto would open the package or not, he and Shikamaru were getting ready to deliver it. Naruto couldn't stop starring at the package. _"I wonder what's in it."_

"_Whatever it is, it's troublesome."_ Naruto took the package from Shikamaru's hands. _"Hey!"_ Naruto lightly shook the package near his ear. _"What if it's gold. Or diamonds. Or-"_ Shikamaru took the package back. _"We'll have to wait and see what it is."_

"_Awe, c'mon, Shikamaru. Just one little peek."_

"_No."_

"_Please."_

"_No."_

"_Pretty please."_

"_I said no!"_

"Please_."_ Shikamaru sighed. _'This is gonna be a troublesome trip.'_ He thought. For the next few hours, Naruto asked Shikamaru if he could look inside of the package. Somehow, Shikamaru was able to tune him out. Well he was able to tune most of his whining out. "_Please, please, please, please, Shikamaru."_

'_Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease shut up, Naruto.'_ Shikamaru thought. "_Please."_

'_Man. He just doesn't give up.'_ Shikamaru heard a noise. It was coming from a near by bush. _"Ple-"_ Shikamaru covered Naruto's mouth. _"Shh. I hear something."_ Shikamaru uncovered Naruto's mouth and handed him the package. _"Hold this and don't open it."_ Shikamaru pulled out a kunai from his pack. He walked toward the bush where the noise was coming from. He reached out a hand to move part of the bush to see what the noise was but before he could, a cat jumped out of the bush. _"Aww. It was just a kitty."_ Naruto said as he put down the package to pick up the cat. _"Hey there little guy."_ Naruto started to pet the cat. _"I think he likes me."_ The cat bit Naruto. _"Ouch!"_ He dropped the cat to suck on his finger. He said muffled bad words to the cat while it ran away. _"Shh, Naruto!"_

"_But the cat-"_ Naruto muffled. A shinobi popped out of nowhere and tackled Naruto. _"Get the package, Mizu!"_ He yelled. Another shinobi popped out of nowhere and grabbed the package. _"I got it, Kizu!"_ Naruto kicked Kizu off of him and jumped back up on his feet. Shikamaru tackled Mizu. Mizu did his best to not let go of the package and to not let it get crushed durring the struggle. He was doing a very good job at it. While Shikamaru was fighting Mizu, Naruto was fighting Kizu. Naruto pulled out a kunai and tried to stab Kizu in his shoulder but Kizu was able to block it. Kizu jumped behind Naruto, quickly pulled out a knife and put it to his neck. Naruto elbowed him in the gut, then punched him in the face. Kizu's nose was now bleeding. While Mizu was fighting Shikamaru, he caught a glimpse of his brother bleeding. He gasped. _"Kizu!"_

"_I'm fine! Just shut up and try to get the package!"_ Mizu did what his brother told him. While they did that, Shikamaru was thinking of a way to stop them from taking the package. _'Right! Mizu does whatever his brother tells him.'_ Shikamaru came up with a great plan from this. But now he had to think of a way to tell Naruto. _'Aha.'_ He figured he would tell Naruto a part of the plan everytime they got close enough to talk. They both jumped next to each other. _"Naruto."_

"_Yeah?"_ They jumped away from each other then back again. _"Make some clones."_

"_Why?"_

"_Just do it!"_ Naruto did what Shikamaru told him to do. After he made his clones, there were ten Narutos. _"Now what?"_ They jumped away from each other and Mizu tried to slice Shikamaru's throught open. He barely missed it. Naruto and Shikamaru managed to jump to each other again. _"Have all of the clones attack Kizu at the same time and try to hold him down and then..."_ Shikamaru whispered the rest of his plan to Naruto. _"Got it."_ All of Naruto's clones attacked Kizu. He laughed. _"You think that a few clones can stop me?"_

'_Looks like ten's not enough.'_ Naruto and his clones did their best to hold Kizu down but he was still able to fight back. _"Make more clones Naruto!"_ Naruto made a dozen more clones. They all helped out and tried to hold Kizu down. This time Kizu wasn't able to fight back. Mizu slowed down in his fight with Shikamaru as he watched his brother struggle in his fight. The real Naruto pulled out a kunai and put it to Kizu's neck. Mizu stopped fighting. _"Give us the package or he dies."_

"_Don't give them the package Mizu! I'll be fine!"_ Kizu tried to get free from all of the Narutos but was still unable to get free. Naruto lightly placed the kunai on his neck. _"If I put anymore presure down, I will kill him."_

"_Okay! Take the package! Just please don't hurt my brother."_ Mizu handed the package to Shikamaru. _"Mizu, you fool!"_ Naruto knocked Kizu out. All of his clones disappeared. Mizu walked to his brother and picked him up. He put him on his shoulders. Mizu gave Shikamaru and Naruto a thank you nod. Then he vanished. Shikamaru held the package out in front of him. _"This is one troublesome package. I don't even wanna hold it."_ Naruto was about to say something. _"But I have to hold it because if I let you hold it, you'll just try to open it."_ Naruto hung his head because he knew that Shikamaru had read him like a book. Shikamaru sighed then put the package to his side. _"It's getting dark. C'mon, we'll walk a little more then make camp."_ Naruto nodded. They both walked for a little while longer then found a nice little cozy spot to make a camp at. Naruto stayed up and waited for Shikamaru to fall asleep. When Shikamaru fell asleep, he fell asleep with the package in one of his arms. _'Drat. I waited all this time for him to fall asleep and this is what happens?'_ Naruto started to think of ways to try and get the package so he could take a peek at what was inside. The only thing he could think of was sneaking over there and slipping the box out from under Shikamaru's arm. So of course Naruto snuck over to Shikamaru to get the package. He started to slip it out from under his arm. He was doing his very best to not wake Shikamaru up. He almost did, but then Shikamaru just rolled over. The box was free. Naruto could mess with it as much as he wanted to. Well he could mess with it until Shikamaru woke up. Naruto picked up the box and placed it in his lap. He slowly and quietly opened up the package. He opened it completely. He was dissapointed to see that it was just a Faberge egg in the box. _'An egg? An egg?? She's having us risk our lives to protect some stupid crystal egg?!'_ Naruto was very upset to see that it wasn't gold or anything like that in the box. He took the egg out of the box and started to look at it. _'I can't believe she's having us risk our lives...for an egg. When we get home, I am so having a talk with Granny Tsunade.'_ Naruto started to toss the egg up and down in his hand as he began to think of things to say to Tsunade. Very bad things. Naruto tossed it a little higher each time he threw it up in the air. The last time he tossed it up just a little too high. When then egg came down, it broke. Naruto started to freak out. _'Crap! Crap! Crap! What'd I do? What'd I do? What'd I do?'_ Naruto did the only thing he could think of. He scooped up all of the pieces and put them back in the box. He sealed the box back up, put it back next to Shikamaru and then quickly snuck over to his sleeping bag. He tried to fall asleep as quickly as he could. The next morning, Naruto tried to act like that nothing ever happened. He hoped Shikamaru wouldn't suspect anything. _'Hmm...Naruto hasn't asked to take a peek inside the box all day...'_ Naruto was starring up at the clouds with his arms behind his head. _"Hey, look. We're almost there."_ Shikamaru said. Naruto looked forward and saw a little village up ahead. _"Cool."_ They walked to the house with the adress that was marked on the box. _"This is the place."_

"_Okay, let's leave it on the doorstep, knock on the door and leave."_

"_C'mon."_ Shikamaru grabbed Naruto by his shirt and dragged him to the door. He knocked on it. A nice old man answered it. _"Hello, Mister Hassaway."_ Shikamaru said. He laughed. _"Call me, Lee. Mister Hassaway makes me feel old."_ Shikamaru and Naruto chuckled. Then Shikamaru handed him the package. _"Okay. Mission accomplished. C'mon, let's go home, Shikamaru."_

"_But don't you wanna see what's inside the box?"_

"_Nah. Not anymore. Now c'mon, let's go."_ Naruto was about to walk off but then Lee opened up his package. _"Ah. Looks just like when I gave it to the Third for safe keeping."_

'_Huh?'_ Naruto turned around to look in the box and was amazed to see that it wasn't broken. It was all together and looked brand new. _"Thank you for returning this to me."_

"_You're welcome."_ Shikamaru said. Naruto and Shikamaru started to make their way back to the village. Naruto was trying to figure out how the egg put itself together. _"If you're wondering why they egg wasn't broken, which I know you are, it was because of me."_

"_You?"_

"_Yep. Tsunade gave me a decoy egg and I put it in my pack right before you and Kakashi walked into the office. And last night I knew you would look in the box so I made the switch. And this morning you weren't begging to look in it so while you were starring at the clouds I put the real egg back in the box."_

"_You're clever..."_

"_Yeah. It's a curse."_ They both laughed and just made their way back to Konoha.


	4. First Kiss

Ino and Sakura were at Hinata's house helping her get ready. _"Well, it's your third date with Naruto. How do ya feel."_ Sakura asked. _"Very, very, very nervous."_

_"Are you gonna kiss him?"_ Hinata's face went bright red. _"I-I don't know. Should I? I've always wanted to and now I have the chance and I'm so nervous. What if I screw up or something?"_ Hinata started to panick a little bit. The girls tried to calm her down. _"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata. Calm down. If you don't want to kiss him then don't."_ Sakura said. _"Yeah and it would probably be best if you didn't. If you did you might catch his stupidity."_ Ino laughed. Sakura also laughed. Hinata just hung her head low. _"Oops. Sorry Hinata."_ The girls said. Hinata sighed. _"Hinata, everything's gonna be okay."_ Sakura said. Hinata started to figit with her fingers. The doorbell rang. _"I'll go get it."_ Ino said. Ino went to go get the door. Of course Naruto was there. _"Hi-"_

_"She's not ready yet so just wait here."_ Ino closed the door. _"O...kay...?"_ Naruto just waited at Hinata's door. While he did so, the girls were still helping Hinata get ready. Hinata was being super quiet. _"Is she okay?"_ Ino asked. _"I don't know..."_ It took about ten minutes but the girls were able to make Hinata feel better and go on the date. Hinata went to the door. _"H-Hi Naruto."_

_"Hi Hinata. Are you all ready to go?"_ She nodded. _"Good. 'Cause I have a surprise for you at the park."_ Hinata looked at him with a puzzled look. _"C'mon, let's go."_ He said then grabbed her hand. They quickly walked to the park. When they got there, Naruto covered Hinata's eyes until they got to the spot where he had set up the surprise. _"Okay, here we are."_ He said as he uncovered her eyes. He had set up a picnic. _"What'd ya think?"_ Hinata didn't know what to say. She tried to think of something. _"Nevermind. You don't have to say anything. Just sit down and enjoy the picnic with me."_ Hinata smiled and sat down with Naruto. Naruto pulled a bottle of wine and two glasses out of the picnic basket. He poured a glass for each of them. _"Thank you."_ Hinata said quietly. _"You're welcome."_ They both drank a sip. _"So...How was your day?"_ Hinata was puzzled. She was wondering why Naruto was asking her about her day. _"Um...It was good. How was yours?"_

_"Horrible!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I didn't get to hang out with you all day."_ Naruto laughed. Hinata blushed. _"Heh. Sorry. That was probably a lame joke."_

_"It's fine."_ Hinata giggled. Naruto smiled. He had never really heard Hinata giggle before. He liked it. They both drank a little more wine then ate the sandwiches that Naruto had made. After that they laid down on the piknic blanket and stared at the stars. That's all they did for the rest of the date. Lay down next to each other and stare at the stars. They both wished that they could do that forever and never go home. But once it started to get really late, Naruto took Hinata home. He walked her to her door. They just stood there for a moment. Both of them were blushing a little bit. _'This is it. This is my moment to kiss Naruto.'_

_'Yes! This is my moment to kiss Hinata.'_

_'Should I do it?'_ They thought at the same time. Ino and Sakura had invited over Kiba and Lee so they could all see Naruto and Hinata kiss. Ten minutes had gone by. _"Are they just gonna stand there all day?"_ Ino whispered. _"I don't know but I really wish one of them would do something."_ Sakura whispered. _"We just need to be patient."_ Lee whispered. _"At this rate, if we just stood here being patient, then by the time they kiss, we'll all be dead."_ Kiba whispered. _"Don't say that, Kiba! You should never give up on youth!"_ All three of them covered Lee's mouth. _"Shh!"_ The girls looked out the window. _"I think Naruto is about to make a move."_ Sakura said. _'C'mon! You can do this! Just kiss her already!'_ Naruto was about to finally kiss Hinata after giving himself a pep-talk in his head but Hinata beat him to the punch. They both blushed after the kiss. _"Awwwwwwwwwwww."_ Everybody inside the house said. _"N-Night Naruto."_ Hinata said and quickly went inside the house. When she went inside, she just went straight to her room. She didn't even notice that Ino, Sakura, Lee and Kiba were there. Naruto was standing at the door. _"Yes!!!"_ He cheered.


	5. Five years Later

It was five years later. Naruto had a date with Hinata. He was waiting for her at the park. He had set up a picnic, just like the one they had on their third date. Naruto was staring at something he had in his hand. He put it in his pocket when he heard footsteps. It was Hinata. _"Sorry I'm late."_

_"It's fine."_ Hinata sat down with Naruto. While they sat down and ate and talked and such, Naruto kept staring at Hinata. But not in a bad way. It was because he was admiring her beauty. While Hinata was talking about how Ino almost set the flower shop on fire the other day, Naruto sighed. _"What's wrong Naruto?"_

_"Hinata, I really need to tell you something."_

_"What is it."_ Naruto took a deep breath. _'Okay, just tell her how you feel.' - "Hinata...I..." - 'Dang it! Why is this harder than when I practiced it in the mirror earlier?!'_

_"You...What?_"

"_I..."_ Naruto took another deep breath. _"Hinata, I love you! And I would do any thing for you!"_ He pulled out the thing he was looking at earlier out of his pocket. It was a diamond ring...of course. He got down on one knee. _"Hinata Hyuuga, will you marry me?"_ Hinata was in absolute shock. Her heart was racing. So was Naruto's. He did everything he could possibly do to be romantic and propose to her just right. It was taking Hinata a little while to answer. Naruto was terrified that she would say no. If she did, he would just die. _"Yes!"_ She answered then gave him a big kiss. Naruto was so happy. Hinata was to but then she started to think. _'I wonder how Ino and Sakura will act when I tell them about this.'_


End file.
